Todos los Potter se casan con pelirrojos
by Lostsoul62442
Summary: "Todos los Potter se casan con pelirrojos" dijo el tío George. Estoy seguro que hay un azabache muy parecido a su padre de nombre Albus Potter que piensa casarse con un rubio. Pero aún más seguro que, yo James Sirius Potter me casaría con Teddy Lupin y con su cabello, ¿Rojizo?


Se sentía genial, increíblemente bien.

No podía parar, y sus húmedos labios de verdad que lo invitaban a más.

Nunca se esperó eso, lo imaginó tantas veces en sus años de hogwarts, como el chico de cabello azul chicle le hacía todas estas cosas.

Nunca las creyó reales, e incluso ahora le parecía un sueño; sintió una punzada de dolor, Teddy le había dado una mordida juguetona en el cuello, definitivamente no era un sueño pero si una verdadera fantasía.

Seguían fundiendo sus cuerpos hasta el grado de ser uno sólo, era la víspera del 24 de diciembre a las 2:30 AM y ellos se amaban bajo las sábanas de la habitación que les habían asignado a compartir en la madrigera, debajo de un muffliato puesto por Teddy pudiendo gritar todo lo que quisieran.

—Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy— Profirió en medio del aura caliente y húmeda, Teddy era cómo una lluvia de verano y el olor a tierra mojada en el aire, sumado con la sensación de calor y húmedad cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Jamie, Jamie, Jamie— Su apodo cariñoso de cuándo apenas eran unos niños, creciendo Teddy como el chico que vivía con ellos, ahijado de Harry y James como el hermano mayor de los Potter, nunca en sus años anteriores se hubiese imaginado lo mucho que ese apodo cariñoso proferido por Teddy, quién ahora era su Teddy lo encendería tanto justo en ese momento.

Se movieron más frenéticamente buscando el calor uno del otro, buscando expresarse mutuamente cuánto se amaban.

El aura de calor de la habitación aumentó y un gemido unísono del nombre del contrario, cargado de declaraciones de amor y semen regado en las sábanas y en sus pechos fue lo único que se apreció, sus respiraciones fueron normalizandose poco a poco.

Se hizo un silencio cómodo y Teddy se acomodó en sus brazos, de manera tranquila y se fundieron en un abrazo, a pesar de la posición algo extraña.

— Jamie, ¿No crees que tal vez es hora de decirles a los demás? Es decir, Albus ya lo sabe y nos acepta, no creo que vaya a ser diferente con los demás— comentó Teddy, James intuyó que era un tema que el chico había estado queriendo tratar hace rato, a pesar que llevaban sólo unas semanas de ser novios.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar primero con Papá, pero no ahora, lo único que necesito es dormir contigo ahora mismo, ya pensaremos en eso— dijo abrazándole y sintiendo como Teddy se acomodaba tal poco tiempo quedaba dormido.

Por otro lado, Sí Albus los había descubierto, y no de la mejor manera, se sabía en la familia que Albus y Rose cursaban su último año en Hogwarts en dónde Teddy impartía la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras, a veces era muy parecido a su padre.

James había ido a visitarle y habían salido a Hogsmeade un fin de semana casual, se encontraban saliendo de las tres escobas, tomados de la mano y como ser sutil nunca ha sido la mayor proeza de James Sirius Potter (¿Cómo sería sútil con semejantes nombres?) besó a Teddy en toda la entrada del restaurante captando la atención de nada menos que su querido hermanito, el cual salía riendo tomado de la mano de su novio, conocido por toda la familia Scorpius Malfoy riendo a carcajadas de Merlín-sabrá-qué-disparate salido de la boca de Malfoy.

Fue bastante incómodo, pero su hermano, haciendo uso de la frialdad por la que probablemente el sombrero lo colocó en Slytherin sólo dijo un "Luego hablamos" y se retiró despidiéndose de Teddy y él.

Estuvo muy nervioso hasta que poco después le llegó una lechuza con una carta de Albus diciéndo que lo apoyaba y qué sinceramente, le daba igual con quién dormía.

James nunca se sintió tan aliviado y ese fue un paso muy importante para su relación con Teddy.

James se despertó a la mañana de Navidad con los gritos de Hugo y Lily, quiénes a pesar de estar ya grandecitos seguían haciendo alboroto por los regalos de navidad.

Restregó sus ojos con fuerza y sonrió al ver a Teddy abrazado a él, realmente necesitaba despertar así todas las mañanas de su vida; se puso un pijama y tomó su varita para aplicar un fregotego rápidamente en las sábanas sucias de semen y bajar también por sus regalos de navidad.

Al poco tiempo bajó Teddy y más tarde un Albus malhumorado y con el cabello alborotado bajó buscando a Scorpius el cual, como fiel madrugador se había levantado hace mucho ya y en presencia de todos en la sala lo abrazó como si fuese un osito de peluche.

James se enterneció al ver cómo el chico Malfoy cambiaba a su hermano, al igual que sus padres y sus hermanos, y claro no falto el comentario inoportuno del tío George "¡Consiganse una habitación!" James desempacó sus regalos y la mañana transcurrió entre empaques y abrazos de agradecimiento, Teddy le regaló a James un surtido de bromas de Sortilegios Weasley qué, a pesar de no estar en Hogwarts igual utilizaría en toda su gloria, Teddy recibió de su parte muchos chocolates y una pulsera con un dije de una gota de agua en oro.

Teddy aprovechó el cambio de ropa para la cena y le hizo una mamada en la oscuridad de su cuarto como agradecimiento.

La cena llegó y la mesa con un hechizo de ampliación recibió una cantidad de gente que eran las familias Weasley, Potter e incluso Draco Malfoy y es que las cosas se habían arreglado después de lo de Albus y Scorpius.

Todos comían y celebraban con la comida de la abuela Molly, todos con sus suéteres Weasley tanto era así que hasta Draco tenía uno. Claro que había renegado pero todos sabían que en el fondo si lo llevaba puesto le había gustado, y mucho.

Todos hacían comentarios y a su tío George (como no) se le ocurrió hablar.

—¿Saben algo?, Albus no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo tu relación con Scorpius, a pesar de todo sigues rompiendo los estereotipos de la familia Potter; ¡primero Slytherin y ahora Malfoy!, ¡Menudo rebelde es el chico, eh! Scorpius es rubio—Añadió remarcando lo obvio— y sabemos que por ley "todos los Potter se casan con pelirrojos"—Profirió con aire solemne— así qué ve tiñendote ese cabello si quieres llegar hasta el altar niño.—Dijo lo último dirigiéndose a Scorpius el cual sólo se ruborizó.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido, o ¿Muy lento? Difícil de decir sólo recuerda la cara de sorpresa de su padre al ver el cabello de Teddy volviéndose rojo, la risa mal contenida de Albus y como a él casi se le sale el jugo de calabaza por la nariz.

Después de un silencio de dos minutos y medio y las mejillas de Teddy tan rojas como su cabello, Su padre rompió en risas y a eso le siguió su madre, Draco, Scorpius y al final toda la mesa

— ¡Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos que es de cuidado Teddy y James durmiendo juntos en una misma habitación! —Dijo su primo Fred entre risas (no sin ganarse una colleja por parte de su madre) y todos le siguieron riendo en un estruendo algo extraño.

Sin previo aviso Teddy le besó y hubieron vitoreos al rededor de la mesa y el característico "¡Consiganse una habitación!" De su tío George, que no podía faltar.

James se separó de Teddy sonriendo, que bien se sentía eso de ser libre.

**_Bueno hasta acá el fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, realmente leí ese trash y quise hacerle un fanfic._****_La idea está en el libro de Scorbus Trash de @Soloshiko en Wattpad y quiero darle los créditos a él/ella o a quién corresponda por la idea, yo sólo lo amplíe con mi cabeza, está va dedicada a todas las que comentaron lo gracioso que sería eso, resaltó que es la 1 am y que no podía sacarme esa idea de la cabeza, así que aquí está y espero que lo hayan disfrutado._****_https/my.w.tt/Fp0bjCpyN2_****_(Ahí pueden ver el libro de dónde saqué la idea)_****_†S.L.†_**


End file.
